Anti-Ned
Anti-Ned is the Anti-Fairy Godfather to Malice Burton as well as Anti-Fairy World's #1 prankster. Anti-Ned speaks in a raspy surfer accent, similar to Mark Chang. Description Anti-Ned is a small Anti-Fairy whose color scheme consists of blue and black. He has a large, black moehawk, black sunglasses, a black vest, spiked choker and a pair of spiked wrist collars. Anti-Ned's other features includes a long nose and a scar over his left eye. He's usually been seen as the background character for the Fairly Oddparents, but has finally gotten a role as a Godparent in the Fairly Goth Parents. He's both quirky and strange. Anti-Ned uses those traits to scare others, and it sometimes works. No one knows why he does it, but it's believed to be part of his strangeness. Behavior As mentioned, Anti-Ned is both quirky and strange. He is also not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Compared between Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, he sits beside Cosmo. He has plenty of intellect, but mostly shows his idiocy. He only reveals his serious but smart attitude when in the presence of other people that he deems "stupid". Anti-Ned has a tendancy to shout "WAZZZUP!" whenever he meets Jorgen, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, Felicia or Trixie Tang. Towards Sugar Anti-Ned is also sugar-obsessed and addicted to most junk food. A sudden sugar rush may explain his outbursts of idiocy and quirkiness. Anti-Ned's eating rotation goes as follows: sugary cereal for breakfast, popcorn and cookies for lunch and pizza for dinner. He would sometimes sneak in a can of Moca-Cola and Creature (A type of soda drink) as snacks and parties on ice cream for dessert. Malice doesn't mind his unhealthy eating habits, in fact she would have pizza with him once and a while. Wish Granting When Anti-Ned grants a wish, he makes the wishes quite literal. For example, if you wished for ice cream, he'd poof one up without a bowl or a spoon. That is why Malice has to make her wishes carefully for Anti-Ned, unlike Cosmo who knows exactly what his Godkid wants, or Anti-Wanda who thinks of something else and grants her Godkid's wish. Relationships With Malice Anti-Ned's relationship with Malice is pretty good, unlike when he first met her when she was still in her "Normie" clothes. Anti-Ned eventually told her about Trixie Tang and her Anti-Fairies (Which was against Da' Rules, but Jorgen let it slide because he believes that Anti-Ned is as 'smart' as Anti-Wanda). He then eventually taught her how to fight and defend herself since her father wasn't around. With Jorgen Anti-Ned was very appreciative towards Jorgen Von Strangle for allowing him to become a Godparent. He was warned to follow every rule in Da' Rules and not slip up, otherwise, he'd send him back to Anti-Fairy World. After meeting up with Malice, he already broke his first rule, which Jorgen just brushed off. With Anti-Cosmo Anti-Ned knows that Anti-Cosmo thinks he's an utter twit, so he tries his best to make some 'Intellectual' conversation. Like how the first three letters of pi (.314) spell out "PIE" backwards. His choices in conversation never peeked Anti-Cosmo's interest anyway. With Timmy Turner Anti-Ned loves to pick on Timmy Turner by either calling him names to downright physical bullying. He even resorted to using magic to bully Timmy, i.e. making Timmy puch himself while chanting "Stop punching yourself! Stop punching yourself! Stop punching yourself!" He even sees his Fairies as good targets for his praks and bullying, like poking Wanda's cheek with a stick, tricking Cosmo that there was something on his face, even turning on a vacuum cleaner to irritate Sparky. He would bully Poof but Wanda gets too defensive so he starts poking her face again. Category:Anti-Fairy Category:Male Category:Godparent Category:Magical Category:Anti-Fairies Category:Males